Chaos and Order
by Dustybox
Summary: First few chapters of an idea I've been working on for a while. A young genius teen tells of his tails starting from his first days of high school and expanding into an adventure of a life time. /I do not own Marvel or any of that stuff. Avery Albert Adams and Auracle are my creations\\ Reviews are very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was the new kid to Midtown High, New York City. Perhaps one of the worst rankings you can receive at a high school. New kid. Firstly, you are the prime target for bullies. Secondly, you receive all the blame for any and all pranks. Finally, you are under pressure from new friends and trying to get the attention of a girl, or boy, whichever is your fancy. In Midtown, the most active bully was a jock named Flash Thompson. Being a prime target at 5'4" and only 120 lbs, I was scheduled into his bullying routine.

"Hey nerd," said the devil himself, "What're you writing there?"

Flash, being a whole foot taller than me, reached over my shoulder and yanked my journal from me. I had started writing a journal ever since mom and dad died. The family therapist, Doctor Timberlain, told me to write how I felt day to day. He said it would help the coping process or something. The blond jock began reading it and burst out laughing.

"This isn't my homework," chuckled Flash, "It's a diary!"

"Shut up Flash," I yelled.

He snickered at me and began to rip apart my journal. I tried to get it back, but he was so much taller than me that it was nearly impossible. Suddenly, his legs were pulled out from under him and he plummeted to the floor. When he landed, my journal was thrown up into the air. I quickly gathered the pages and tried to return to my seat. Unfortunately, Flash needed someone to blame and I was the only other person in the room. He was up in a second, but my back was to him now. A pain bloomed from the back of my head and I fell into some desks. I held the back of my head as my vision blurred. Before the beating continued, someone entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" yelled a voice.

I managed to glance over, through my watery blurred eyes, to see a kid a little taller than me. He was one of Flash's other targets, Peter Parker. He was the first person to say hello to me when I showed up for my first class. He usually sat with one of two groups of friends, but he made a move to say hello to me.

"You want some of this Parker," growled Flash.

"Only if you can catch me, Pea Brain," teased Peter dashing out of the room.

Flash let out a war cry and chased after the teen in rage. I tried sitting up, but I must've hit the desk harder than I thought and I began coughing.

"Did he really hit me that hard?" I said to myself.

"No," said a German accented voice, "That would be the anesthetic."

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw an old scientist walking towards me. He was balding and had thick wrinkles all across his face. His eyes were glowing red behind his glasses and his breath smelled like sulfur. I coughed once more before I fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Several Hours Later…

My eyes opened and then shut themselves in reaction to the harsh bright light. I could hear some commotion coming from somewhere to my left. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw that there was a thick blue curtain blocking me, or them, from view. I looked at my surroundings to try figure out where the hell I was. From what I could gather, I was in some sort of laboratory on an operating table. My limbs were strapped down to the table and I was only wearing a hospital gown that was way too big for me, as usual. Speakers then turned on and I could hear someone tapping a microphone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," said a familiar German voice, "I, Doctor Reudveig, have finally discovered a way to harness the power of the Auranite Crystal."

I was still blocked from view and I couldn't say anything from being groggy from the anesthetic. What was it he said? Auranite Crystal?

"Said crystal was located by Oscorp amidst the asteroids of Saturn's rings. The discovery of such a beautiful and powerful crystal is unheard of anywhere else, since Oscorp bought out all of the competitors."

The crowd seemed to laugh at his poor joke.

"We first became aware of the crystal when an Oscorp Satellite orbiting Saturn picked up a large amount of energy emanating from the gas giant's rings. Through funding, which added up to more than 50 billion dollars, we managed to locate and bring back this mysterious energy source. Due to the crisis of last year, specifically, the invasion, the US government has asked to use any means necessary of creating a means for defending planet Earth from another alien attack. While the Avenger Initiative was successful, millions of dollars were spent on reconstruction, and we as a country cannot go through that again. Today, I am going to demonstrate the potential of the Auranite Crystal."

"Doctor," asked another voice, most likely a reporter or another scientist, "This may be a pointless question, but why the name Auranite?"

"Ah, Prof. Speekle, to a scientist, no question is pointless. The name was determine due to the nature of the crystal itself. A blue aura seems to 'drip' from the crystal, similar to that of a cloud."

"Doctor," said another voice, but more familiar, "How are you going to demonstrate the crystal?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know your name."

"Parker, sir, I'm the correspondent from the Daily Bugle," said Parker, wait did that mean it was Peter Parker?

"Well to answer your question, I will show you."

I could see a shadow approach the far end of the curtain and press a button on the wall. Slowly, the curtain began to part from the far side towards me. Reudveig stepped ahead of it and gave me an evil look as he made his way to a control panel. The crowd seemed rather shocked to find me on the table.

"Allow me to explain," said Reudveig, "This boy was selected at random from a database of surveys. He willingly allowed himself to be rigged up as he is now. For the preparation stage of this experiment, he was put under an anesthetic, by his request, but it seems to have worn off. No matter, I would not have proceeded if he was unconscious."

I looked at him and then to the crowd. I tried calling out, but I only mumbled something unintelligible. Reudveig pressed a few buttons on his console and a panel on the ceiling began to recede. In its place, a large blue crystal was lowered by a thick mechanical arm. The crystal itself was nearly the size of a microwave and the arm seemed to strain under the weight. I looked to the crowd again and found a familiar face looking right at me. Peter Parker. I tried as hard as I could show the horror in my eyes. His expression got serious and he dashed off. Where the hell was he going? Hell or something, asshole!

"And now to begin the firing sequence," said Reudveig.

The Auranite Crystal started to hum as power began emanating from it. Clouds of blue gas fell from the stone and burned my skin. Bolts of blue plasma shot at the table and up and down my body. The bolts burned like hell and I screamed loudly.

"Is this experiment safe?" asked Prof Speekle.

"Of course it is," said Reudveig, "The other test subjects are still alive."

"Other test- What do mean by still alive? Where are they?"

"What else would I mean by still alive? However, they are much less kindly to strangers, nowadays at least."

"I think this test is over Doc," said a tantalizing voice.

Swinging from the seating area came Spiderman. He shot Reudveig with some webbing and rushed over to me. He began pulling on my bonds as the crystal's charge increased. A bolt of plasma shot at him and knocked him away. Reudveig managed to free himself from the webbing and pressed a button on his console. Red lights started flashing and alarms began blaring.

"Let's see how you face my Auromorphs," cried Reudveig.

Two doors on either side of the room opened up and revealed the other test subjects. They had been transformed into glowing blue monstrosities. Some had merged together while others had missing limbs. The crowd went into an uproar and began fleeing the laboratory. The monsters weren't focused on them as they honed in on Spiderman.

"Kill him my children!" yelled Reudveig, "Delay him further!"

Reudveig was too busy focusing on his controls to worry about me or Spiderman.

"Something is wrong! You should be dead by now or at least one of them."

Suddenly, a thick bolt of plasma shot into my stomach. I felt more pain than I had ever felt in my short life. I looked at Spiderman and some of the monstrosities were beginning to fall apart. Blue aura clouds began getting pulled away from them by the Auranite Crystal. The more that fell, the more intense the beam became. Spiderman noticed this and focused on the crystal itself. He shot webbing at it in an attempt to pull the crystal down, but the aura burned it away in an instant. Spidey looked around quickly and made a gut decision. He shot webs on either side of the room and began pulling back. As soon as his back touched the wall, he launched forward, feet first, at the arm holding the crystal. As he flew through the air, Reudveig saw what he was doing and moved to the crystal. Spidey slammed into a joint of the arm and it swung back as Reudveig came into its path. The Auranite Crystal caused him to disintegrate upon touching it. The crystal then began humming loudly. Spiderman undid my bindings and carefully put me on his shoulder. We launched out of the skylight as the crystal exploded, destroying at least half of the building. We swung a couple blocks away to a nearby hospital and he got the attention of a nurse.

"You're going to be okay," said Spiderman.

"Don't you fucking lie to me," I spat at him, "This hurts way more than any assurances you can give me about survival."

I sucked in a breath and looked down at my growing wound. The blue aura seemed to be crawling up my chest, eating away my skin. Some nurses arrived with a gurney and attempted to put me on it. When I touched it, the aura attacked the gurney and melted it away.

"What is that stuff?" asked one of the nurses.

"Plasma burn," said Spiderman.

The nurses rushed off to find some way of transporting me to a room.

"Hey," I said to Spidey, "Seeing as I might die."

"Don't say-"

"Please don't interrupt me. You think I could see your face?"

"What? Why?"

"To know that I lived for something. To know that I managed to unmask the Spiderman even if I died doing it."

"Sorry there are too many people around."

"Not even as a dying wish?"  
He looked down at my wound and began staring at it. At first I thought he was thinking about something, but then he didn't turn back to meet my eyes.

"What?"  
"It's slowing down," he said to me.

I looked down to see that the aura cloud was indeed slowing down. As I watched it, it slowed down further. My mind began racing with thoughts of survival, but realized I would probably be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life. That was when I heard the first voice.

"What is life?" asked someone.

I looked around to find that time had slowed.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"What is life?"

I looked down at the blue aura to see it retreating back down my chest. The skin started replacing and repairing itself faster than I believed possible.

"What is life?" it asked again.

Assuming whatever was talking was asking me, "Life is existence."

"What exists?"

"I exist."

"How?"

The being had me stumped there. The longer I took the slower the aura cloud retreated.

"Consciousness."

"Explain."

"Well it's kinda complicated. I exist, my consciousness that is, because even if I were being fooled into believing this reality. I would still have to be present to be fooled.

"What is reality?"

"Something that is or is not real based on your perceptions of the world around you. May I ask you a question?"

"If you are able."

"What are you?"

"I am that which resides in you."

"How do you mean?"

"I am that which was inside the crystal and you."

"You mean you are what's saving me?"

"No. You are saving yourself."

"How?"

"Because what is happening now, is reality. You, in a moment of intense distress, caused a reaction with the energies of the Auranite Crystal through your emotions, which released chemicals from your brain into your bloodstream. This moment is happening in a fraction of a second, unnoticeable by the naked eye."

"How am I doing this?"

"Doing what?" asked Spiderman.

I looked down at my wound to see it fully healed. Spiderman stood up and offered me a hand. I reached for it and upon contact, I was showered with images. I saw Peter getting bitten by a spider, then him crying as he held a dying man, and then him donning Spiderman's mask.

"Peter?" I asked.

He froze in place.

"How do I know who you are?" I said out loud, "What the hell just happened?!"

I stood and pushed passed Spiderman and began running, unknowingly, towards my home.

Chapter 1: Godlike

I ran and I ran. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore. I only stopped so I wouldn't get hit by traffic. I slowly calmed myself and carefully made my way back home, unfortunately, I was being followed. I heard his Web Shooter go off with every swing. I picked a suitable alley and waited for him. He landed down behind me trying to act all secretive, so I let him. He was just behind me when I spun around and caught him off guard. I had him against the wall and he didn't like that one bit.

"What Peter?," I growled.

"Ow," he plainly stated," are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better. Why?"

"Because in the last ten minutes you have grown two feet taller and have developed muscle mass equal to that of Captain America."

"What?"

I looked to find my shirt over stretched and my pants ragged. My toes were even poking out of my shoes. My arms were wider than Spidey's waist. I was too shocked to move so Spiderman slipped out of my death grip.

"Woah," I said.

"Yeah, I'd say," said Spiderman.

"You mind sparring quick?"

"What?"

I jabbed at him and he jumped back. I dashed forward and threw my weight into a punch. He dodged it, but my hand kept going as it slammed into a brick wall. I pulled it out to find no damage at all to my hand. The wall on the other hand was an entirely different story. It shook and my eyes widened.

"Spidey," I called.

He sprayed webbing onto the forming crack, but it wasn't fast enough. I began to panic and thoughts of becoming an evil super villain plagued my brain. I shrank into myself as the crack got wider and wider. Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! Suddenly, my mind was clear. Beams of blue aura shot out of my eyes and the wall began to restore itself. Spidey's webbing burned away and the wall stabilized.

"Now _that_ is cool," said Spiderman.

I had a big grin on my face as I turned and made my way back to my apartment. Spiderman had disappeared and was replaced by Peter Parker. I had discovered his identity when I stumbled upon him in the midst of changing. It was really awkward and I don't really want to go into detail. Anyways, he was cool with it as long as I didn't tell anyone, and he had my word. He was considerably shorter than me now, as I stood about 8 feet tall and was ripped. He was still my best friend in the whole world and nothing would change that.

When we got back to my apartment, the goons were gone. I sighed in relief and proceeded up into my home. Peter followed not knowing what else to do and sat quaintly on my couch. He turned on the tv and flipped over to the Daily Bugle. Why he would intentionally watch someone who insulted him daily, I would never know.

"The menace strikes again," spat Jonah," today the flying bug destroyed an Oscorp Research Lab as you can see him swing out of the exploding building." A clip of Spiderman swinging out of the building ran its time.d

Jonah went back to ranting about Spiderman as I got us a quick snack. The only thing I had were Granola Bars, but they were better than nothing. We quickly finished our snacks and sat there for awhile. The silence was getting rather buggy and we both knew it.

"So no one else lives here?" asked Peter.

"My brother does," I answered quietly, "He's not around much anymore so I basically own this heap of a home."

Peter was about to ask another question when his phone rang. He looked at me apologetically and stepped outside. I didn't mind if he talked in front of me. When the door closed I began relaxing. I looked at where he was sitting and noticed something strange. In Peter's wake there was a red and blue aura, my guess would be to symbolize him as Spiderman. It followed his exact path to the door. I focused on the door and a stronger aura began glowing behind it. It took on Peter's shape. Minimal details at first then more and more definition. In a few seconds it was like looking at him through glass wall. The color changed suddenly to a sickly green and he looked at his phone. He did his best to cover up this new feeling and entered smiling. I of course made no hint of what I was actually doing.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Work," said Peter, I could detect a slight grimness in his voice.

Something was wrong, but I didn't let on that I knew anything. It was probably better that way. The aura soon faded away after I commanded it to. We both ate another granola bar and sat in silence. I stood and turned off the television.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I offered.

"Already?" he retorted, "I just got comfy."

Liar. The more time passed the more his aura smelled of deceit and guilt. What was he hiding? Who called him? He said work, but that either means the Daily Bugle, in the case of Peter Parker, but that could mean anything from Spiderman. Who trains a superhero? Suddenly, four strong auras began nearing. They were approaching rather quickly, so my guess was a helicopter. The most refined aura let out the smallest hint of his presence while the other three either didn't care or didn't have the discipline of the one. I would have to take him down first if it came down to that. I checked Peter's aura again and it was practically screaming at me to act.

"Where does Spiderman work?" I asked.

Peter didn't answer and his aura flared even brighter. That was it, time to leave. I grabbed up my coat and dashed out of the apartment.

"Wait!" called Peter.

I was already half way down the stairs by the time I heard him. I decided I wasn't going fast enough and decided to launch straight through the wall into the street. Traffic wasn't that bad at this time of day. I turned in the direction of the four new aura signals. I could barely see a helicopter in the distance. That was probably them.

"You there," called someone behind me, "Halt!"

I turned to see a black man with an eyepatch. He was aiming a pistol at me. The man wore a black jacket and didn't seem to be phased by my presence. This man had a great will.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I will do the talking," he snapped, "To answer your question, I am Director Fury of Shield."

I stepped towards him and he shot the pavement just ahead of me.

"Warning shot," said Fury, "The next goes in your leg."

I glanced back at the helicopter. It was much closer than before, about a block away. Suddenly, Ocrem appeared in front of me. I glanced around at the world to find it standing still as it seemed to always do when I spoke with him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't fight," said Ocrem, "We need to train more before we can start combat."

"Really? What about that wall?"

"You can't fight because I won't allow you to. The wall was all you, you can do good."

"Fine," I said sighing.

"Good," said Fury, "Will you come with me without a fight?"

"I'm not in a position to fight, but sure."

The Oscorp Lab

"How did you obtain your powers?"

"That scientist had some weird blue crystal. He used it on me and something bonded with me. I was lucky enough to survive, unlike the other test subjects. Spidey had damaged it and I managed to escape."

"What is your name?"

"Merco Blaine."

"Alright, you are coming with me back to the Helicarrier."

"No. Why the Helicarrier?"

"Because it is the only place powerful enough to hold the Hulk. You, I hope, are currently much weaker than him."

"Fine. You don't have much reason to trust me."

"You got that right."

We began to leave the building. I followed close behind Fury as he lead me out of the building of my creation. Some of the Auromorph corpses littered the hallways drained of their strange power.

"It's sad to see them drained and destroyed," said the voice from earlier.

I noticed that the world had slowed to a crawl as a result of his appearance. I caught a flickering blue form fly out to meet the corpses. It was similar to a fairy in an old game that I used to play, but slightly less annoying. It gave off a serene presence. The conscious flew around and glanced into the eyes of each Auromorph and sighed dejectedly.

"It's a shame they had to lose their awesome power," it said again.

"Why did they have to die?" I asked through thought.

The fairy turned towards me and took on a slightly more coherent form. It appeared as a small unclothed humanoid, completely devoid of gender. Its face was flat along with the rest of its body. I assumed it was a he from his choice of form.

"I would guess the power that created you, and I suppose me, decided to return to its source to reacquisition itself. I do feel a certain bond with the crystal, as if it were my home, but I can't seem to acquire an origin to my existence," explained the being.

He looked at his form briefly and noticed that his form changed and was slowly growing. Whatever was causing him to grow was unknown to him. He turned back towards the Auromorphs and sighed once more before moving to my forehead. His form was about six inches tall and slowly increasing in definition.

"Do you have a name?" I asked before he merged with me.

"A name?" He mimed, "It hadn't occurred to me that I didn't have one. Could you suggest one?"

"How about Auracle?"

Auracle cocked his head and almost smiled before touching my forehead. He merged with me and time began to return to normal. My stride didn't change and Fury hadn't noticed a thing. Fairly soon, we found an exit to the destroyed building. It had gotten dark since we had first entered the Oscorp Lab. I looked to the west to see the sun slowly receding behind the horizon. It was a such a beautiful thing to watch and yet it was barely noticed due to it monotonousness.

I looked ahead to find a helicopter waiting for us. Fury apparently had called for one when I wasn't paying attention. As we neared, a hatch on the rear of the helicopter opened up and several Shield Agents piled out. They all trained their guns on me carefully. Fury stopped just before the hatch of the helicopter and turned towards me. He stepped aside and gestured for me to enter first. I sighed to myself and and stepped into the helicopter. Inside the helicopter, there was seats lined up on both walls of the helicopter. In the center of the helicopter, however, there was a large chair with about ten restraining belts. I figured I would be restrained while being transported. I went to the seat and sat down and fastened the belt across my waist.

The Agents followed me in and began fastening the remaining restraints. My wrists were strapped tightly to the chair along with my ankles. Following that, my knees and elbows were then strapped down to ensure that I could not move. I large gag was then placed around my mouth that covered my entire lower jaw. Finally, a large black strap was fastened across my forehead to pin my head to the chair. I was completely locked into place when Fury finally entered and took the last seat, nearest to the closing hatch. He glanced at me and he could sense I need an explanation.

"I don't know the extent of your powers," said Fury, "Just a precaution."

I rolled my eyes and calmly shut them. I felt the helicopter take off and fly off to the Helicarrier. It was a silent ride and the Shield Agents were very unforthcoming with any information. Fury was no better. The only light that we had in this damn thing was a irritating red light just above the hatch.

"This is Fury," said Fury into his comm, "Take us down near the holding cells just in case. Spiderman have your team meet up with us. Fury, out."

Within a few short minutes, we had arrived at our destination. The helicopter rocked slightly as it balanced itself and set down. Fury was first to stand and he moved to my restraining chair. He began to undo the bindings starting with the gag and head brace. The hatch opened and the Shield Agents stood and piled out of the helicopter and left Fury to unbind me. He removed the elbow and knee braces and then followed up with the ankle and wrist bindings. I groaned as I stood. My body had grown stiff, but it quickly subsided as Auracle quickly reenergized me. Fury glanced at me and proceeded off of the helicopter. I followed him off and found myself once again surrounded by the Shield Agents. However, this time they were supported by Spiderman's team.


	2. Chapter 2

The team stepped forward and surrounded me as Fury pulled Spiderman aside. They talked just out of earshot, but I could tell that Spidey wasn't happy with what they were talking about. Spiderman sighed and nodded; Fury motioned for the Agents to leave while the rest of the team spread out further around me. Spiderman joined the circle and I looked at Fury.

"The team has a mission tomorrow," explained Fury, "This is a test to see if you can join them. Your call Webhead."

Fury turned and went for a small shelter that was setup for this event. I sighed and lowered my stance. Time slowed to a crawl once more and Auracle stepped into view. He looked over the team and turned back towards me. He seemed to be thinking very intently on the situation. His form increased once again. Auracle was about two feet tall now and he had more definition in his form.

"Well this is quite the predicament," said Auracle, "I'm allowing you to access some of our power."

"Any thoughts on how to proceed," I asked.

"Defend and wait for your chance to strike."

I rolled my eyes as Auracle merged with me. I felt a surge of power as he disappeared. Time resumed to its normal speed. My mind became clear as I began forming a strategy to defeat the team. Without a doubt, Tiger would be first to attack and push the initiative. Iron Fist would follow up with an attack that would push off of Tiger's attack. His attack would cause me to go off balance so Powerman could charge me. Nova would use his ability to fly to his advantage and keep me in place. Spiderman would take potshots at me and use his webs to keep me still as well, he would also lead them.

"Tiger, Fist go!" yelled Spidey.

Tiger dashed forward towards me and Iron Fist followed behind her. She leapt high to knock me off balance just long enough for Iron Fist to connect his attack. I dropped back onto my knee and punched upwards with my right hand. My fist was a foot short, but my power launched her upwards, her momentum caused her to fly forward enough for her to catch herself. I raised my left hand and a shield formed around me, but it was more focused in front. Iron Fist slammed his attack into and I slid backwards a few feet. He was stunned by my defense and I used his confusing to push him away, nearly twenty feet. I could feel Powerman looming behind me. He wrapped his giant arms around me to keep me still. I focused my energy backwards and began prying him off of me. He struggled against my power, but managed to overcome it. I felt his grip slowly tightening so I would have to act soon. I focused on my making myself larger. I began growing wider and taller. Within seconds Powerman wasn't able to wrap around me. I grabbed him and flung him over my shoulder. Webbing shot onto my eyes blinding me. Fire burned in my eyes and the webs fell away just in time for Spidey to connect his fist with my face. I fell back and my size shifted back down. I put my hand to my face and the pain and slowly forming bruise vanished. I turned about and Tiger and Fist slammed into me. They bailed quickly and Nova swooped in and shot a blast at me. I raised my right hand and caught the energy in my palm.

"Well," said Nova, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I'll be honest," I agreed, "Neither was I."

The energy flowed into me and I felt quite a bit stronger. I made a field around me that would deter any movement. The team reformed to assess the new problem that they knew nothing about.

"What's the game plan?" asked Powerman.

"If we break his concentration we could probably get through to him," said Spiderman, "Nova, sit this one out."

Nova growled at that, but understood the decision. The team spread out again, Nova moved over by Fury to watch the second skirmish. Tiger was again the first to strike. She dashed forward into the field and was caught in the deterrence void. Her eyes went wide as I glided forward. I snatched her out of her stride by her neck and slammed her into the ground. I kneeled down next to her and tapped her forehead and she fell asleep. To the others, it appeared as though I teleported to her.

"Don't worry she's asleep," I said to them in reassurance.

I stood and returned to the center of my dome. I slowly lifted Tiger out of the dome with my powers and placed her safely ten feet away. Speed wouldn't work against me, not with this defense. I eyed up the rest of the team. Powerman had found himself something large to throw at me, an APC. The monstrous vehicle flew straight at me. The field could only do so much to slow it. I had to adapt my strategy. I adjusted the dome into a rectangular form to better hold the APC. The team took advantage of this and Powerman and Fist circled around either side. With my attention on the APC, I left myself open for attack.

"Well," I said, "Any ideas Auracle?"

His form appeared in front of me. He had his hand on his chin as if thinking over the problem. He moved his hands about changing what I had constructed minutely. Auracle turned back towards me and surveyed the two team members carefully.

"The green one is too expert in his craft to be thrown off balance," said Auracle, "But if you were to trip up the yellow one, I believe you could take advantage of the situation. The APC will not hit you, but you will have to trust that I know what I'm talking about."

"Got it," I said, "Just let it fly."

Time flowed back into place and I turned my back to Powerman and faced Iron Fist. Fist launched off the ground aiming a foot at me. I pushed my power around him causing him to slow considerably. I grabbed him by the ankle and flung him at Powerman. Powerman caught Fist's body and balanced him out. I then focused my powers on the APC and it slammed into Powerman and Iron Fist. At the last second, I formed a bubble around them to block most of the attack, but the blast still rendered them both unconscious. I moved them aside near to where I had placed Tiger. I turned towards Spiderman. He sprayed webbing onto me and rooted me in place. I struggled against the sticky substance as Spidey rushed towards me. I focused my mind and my powers formed an orb of energy around me. Spiderman was frozen in place two feet away from me, however, so was I. I isolated areas around our heads.

"So," I said, "How's it going?"

"Score's 4 to 0 so I would say not well," said Spiderman.

I laughed a bit and looked around. Suddenly, Auracle appeared, but time didn't seem to change. Spiderman was even aware of him. It did seem, however, that the others could not see him.

"Who is this?" asked Spiderman.

Auracle didn't answer the question and inspected something in the distance.

"What's that?" asked Auracle looking into the distance.

Spidey and I turned towards the far end of the Helicarrier. A smoke cloud was rising up from the runway. Fury moved in front of the bubble of energy and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He turned around and his expression became much more serious.

"Play time's over," said Fury, "Spiderman pull your team back. This is too big for you. All Shield Agents topside, roll out the Hulkbusters!"

I deactivated my bubble and Spiderman and his team began to retreat. I stepped up next to Fury as several large suits of armor thundered past us towards a green blob in the distance. Auracle hadn't disappeared yet and hovered chest level with me. I just now noticed what I had been wearing. I was wearing a blue sweatshirt with white sleeves and stomach pocket. My lower half consisted of blue jeans and dark blue and white converses. On my face, I wore blue rimmed glasses that rode low on my nose. I pushed them further up with my fingers and turned towards Fury.

"What is that?" I asked for Auracle.

"That is the Hulk," said Fury, "The most devastating hero on the planet. Now, retreat so you aren't caught in the crossfire."

"I would like to get a closer look," said Auracle to me silently.

I nodded and began walking towards the angered beast. The titans of armor began to fly past me in pieces. I put up a small barrier to keep some of the larger bits and pieces from hitting me. The monster roared angrily as a tank was thrown in my direction. I blinked to my right out of harm's way. Several soldiers were running away from the Hulk's rampage. I was only a hundred feet away from him when the smoke cleared just enough for me to see him. He was massive. His green eyes glared at me and roared. Hulk began dashing towards me at full speed. I raised my hand and my energy began to envelop the Hulk. My powers struggled to keep up with his immense strength. He began slowing down only twenty feet away from me. Sweat dripped from my forehead as I strained to focus on him. Only inches from my face, Hulk growled at me. His massive hands were cupped around my form ready to crush me. Auracle appeared in front of Hulk's face.

"My, you are powerful," said Auracle unflinching.

"Auracle what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just give me a sec. I must learn his power."

"You can learn that from the computers on the carrier."

"Experience is the best form of knowledge, Avery."

"I said no, Auracle."

He glanced back at me and disappeared. I was caught off guard when the Hulk's green hands wrapped around me. I looked into his massive eyes, his angry eyes.

"YOU NO HOLD HULK STILL," he yelled, "HULK SMASH PUNY BLUE MAN!"

"Please don't," I said meekly.

"Give me one good reason."

I looked around when and answer came to me.

"I'm like your number one fan!"

"Oh. I didn't know my fans were getting super powered."

Hulk set me down almost immediately after hearing that. He quickly became angered though by something behind me. I turned around to find several Hulkbusters moving towards us. Hulk moved in front of me and roared at the robots. They fired missiles at the Hulk, but I was way too close to be safe. Just before they impacted I formed a barrier around the Hulk and I. The missiles exploded against the field harmlessly.

"What the," exclaimed the Hulk as he turned towards me with an eyebrow raised.

I smiled sheepishly and he turned back towards the Hulkbusters. He lowered his stance and launched at the robots. He punched straight through the first robot destroying it instantly. He spun counterclockwise taking out two more robots in the process. I smiled at his wanton destruction of robots. I raised my hand at one of the robots and blasted it with my energy. It was enough to shatter the robot's hull and shut down its systems. Time slowed and Auracle appeared in front of me seeming very much confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Auracle.

"I'm having fun," I answered honestly, "With the strongest hero on Earth. This way you can study him while I entertain myself."

"Interesting idea."

He smiled briefly before disappearing. I continued to assist the Hulk in destroying the robots. He brought both fists down onto the head of one of the robots. The attack stunned it for a moment which was long enough for Hulk to dig his hands into the center of chassis and was ripped in half. I blasted a Hulkbuster that managed to sneak up on the Hulk. My energy entered through the hole I made in the robot's hull. This allowed me to control some of the robot's systems. I turned the Hulkbuster on its allies. It roared and fired all of its missiles at the other robots. Three more robots were annihilated from the attack. Hulk took the one I was controlling in his massive green hands and threw it at some more advancing robots.

"You sure you want to do this kid?" asked Hulk turning towards me, "I'm not exactly a hero to everyone you know."

"I know that," I said apologetically, "But as long as _you_ know you're a hero it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

The Hulk's expression softened at my words.

"Huh," he said.

"Hulk step away from the civilian," ordered Fury.

We both turned towards Fury. Hulk towered over me as I was only five foot four inches tall. I raised my hand and began forming a field in between Fury and us. Hulk held a hand up to stop me. He passed through my field without even trying. He was holding back when I first slowed him down.

"Fury," I said, "Why are you attacking him?"

"The Hulk is a threat that will always exist Avery," said Fury, "Now step away from the Hulk."

"It's okay," said the Hulk, "I won't hold it against you."

"But I will," I retorted.

Hulk smiled at me and grabbed me by my sweatshirt.

"Sorry about this," said Hulk as he tossed me towards Fury.

"NO HULK," I yelled.

Several more Hulkbusters moved in and began hammering him with missiles and machine guns. I heard him roar and more robots were obliterated. Fury looked at me disappointed with me slightly. Spiderman's hand found my shoulder and he pulled me along into the Helicarrier.

"The Hulk will be okay," said Spidey, "Trust me. Fury knows that he's a good guy. He's just forced into keeping appearances. By the way, good work out there. It took my team twice that time to beat only one Hulkbuster."

"Really?" I exclaimed, "I thought it was rather easy."

"Well aren't you sure of yourself."

"I know. Weird."

Spiderman and I trekked further into the shaking Helicarrier. The Hulk's rage soon subsided and left the Helicarrier, albeit in less shape than it had once been. Spiderman and I found the rest of team after a five minute walk to the briefing room. The rest of his team weren't so ecstatic at my exploits, however.

"What the heck were you thinking teaming up with the Hulk," accused Tiger.

"Are you trying to get on Fury's bad side?" questioned Nova.

"Bad move man," said Powerman, "Bad move."

Fury strode into the room and the team went silent.

Chapter 2: The Intelligence Quotient

"His choice to side with the Hulk," said Fury, "Proved that he was stronger than any of you."

The entirety of the room was shocked by this statement. Fury moved over to me and pulled a small round disc from my sweatshirt. He then moved to a screen and plugged the disc into a slot on the side of it. An audio file appeared and it played. It repeated what Hulk and I had talked about. I looked at the team and they felt bad about what they had said to me.

"Not to mention the fact," added Fury, "That his power level was incredibly higher than any of you could even hope to possess. Sorry Powerman you aren't the heaviest hitter anymore. That being said, Avery will now be your auxiliary."

"Auxiliary," I asked.

Fury turned to me and I looked at the rest of the team to see that they shared my confusion.

"As I have yet to determine the extent of your power," said Fury, "You will only go on missions when absolutely necessary. After all, you did manage to slow down the Hulk if not stop him."

I sighed at that. I wouldn't be getting as much experience as the rest of the team and I would be further distancing myself from them. I wanted to make friends not allies. The door opened and in walked a lady with long red hair and thick golden bracers.

"Director Fury," said the woman, "We have a situation."

"What is it Widow," asked Fury immediately directing his attention to the high ranking Shield Agent.

She glanced at the team before placing a dossier on the table, "After looking into the Oscorp Lab explosion we were unable to find Doctor Reudveig's body. The investigation team has to assume that he has survived. We have heard reports of blue creatures emanating from Central Park."

"Reudveig called them Auromorphs," I said quietly.

Fury and Black Widow looked at me briefly and then back to each other and nodded.

"Sounds like a perfect assignment for the team," said Fury turning back to us, "Plus Auxiliary."

I smiled slightly at my inclusion.

"Team head down there and figure out what's happening," ordered Fury, "Avery you're the resident expert on whatever those things are. Use your incite to defeat this new threat."

I nodded and the team stood. I looked to the other members of the team one at a time. Each of them smiled at me apologetically for what they had said to me earlier. We left the briefing room and made our way to the hangar. The halls were filled with Shield Agents gophering materials back and forth. Each one we passed saluted briefly or stepped out of our way. The hangar was placed close to the briefing room to ensure a quick response time. The large bulkhead doors slid open effortlessly and I marveled at the collection of superhero vehicles. My wonder only lasted briefly as I was pushed along by the team as they began piling into the jet that they used for transport. I was the last one to board and strap in as Tiger went to the cockpit.

"Anything we should know Avery," asked Spiderman once we were all strapped in.

"To be honest you fought them more than I did Spidey," I said.

The team turned from me to Spiderman.

"The Auromorphs are tough," said Spidey, "Hit them hard and they'll stay down."

"But what are they," asked Nova.

"They aren't human anymore," I said grimly, "They were created from the same energy that created me, but were less successful."

The mood had gotten much darker than it was a few minutes ago.

"If you want more details," I said, "I'm sure Fury has cameras built into Spidey's suit."

"Guys we're here," called Tiger.

The Hoverjet set down with a dull thud and the hatch opened. We piled out of the Hoverjet and stepped onto the grass of Central Park. Several citizens were running from something behind the trees.

"Spiderman," called a familiar thickly accented voice, "Come to finish the job!"

"I'm reading high energy fluctuations Spidey," said Fury through the comm, "Be careful."

"Nova get us eyes in the sky," ordered Spiderman, "If his powers work like Avery's don't take any potshots at him. You might accidentally make him stronger."

"Speaking of stronger," I joked, "You mind giving me a jump?"

The team didn't share my humor with the situation.

"Kidding," I apologized.

"Attack my children!" screamed Reudveig.

Several Auromorphs burst from the tree line chasing some of the fleeing civilians while others moved towards the team. Nova launched into the air to provide recon. Powerman dashed forward to protect some civvies from two smaller Auros. He through a meaty right hook and knocked the two Auros away. The blue creatures reacted quickly and landed feet first and whirled about. They screeched and charged at Powerman. Iron Fist slid over Powerman's shoulder and kicked the nearest Auro in the face knocking it back into the tree line. The other Auro dove onto Powerman and wrapped its long blue fingers around his head.

"AHHH," yelled Powerman.

Spiderman shot webbing on the Auro and pulled it off smashing it to the ground in the process. It landed hard on its back, but that barely stopped it as its bones snapped and stood on its four limbs and dashed towards the rest of the team.

"I got this," I said stepping towards it.

It managed to raise up onto its legs during its dash. I raised my hand and a blue tendril of energy shot forward and wrapped around the Auromorph constricting it. The creature screamed and withered as I merged its power with my own. To my surprise, the Auro's form reverted to a normal human. He was nude. I blushed a little and covered my eyes from the person.

"Well that was unexpected," I said and turned towards Spiderman, "Spidey, I can absorb the energy from them. They are still human apparently."

"Good," said Powerman, "Because they hit almost as hard I do."

On cue a larger Auromorph backhanded Powerman into the side of the Hoverjet. It roared angrily as I dashed over to Powerman. He coughed hoarsely and I pressed my palm to his chest. My energy enveloped him and restored his vitality.

"Woah," said Powerman standing.

"Sorry," I said, "I have to put the extra energy somewhere."

Powerman lunged at the large Auromorph first hitting downward with his right fist then followed up with an uppercut with the left. The attack launched the Auro over the top of the tree line. Powerman looked back at me and smirked.

"It'll wear off," I said smirking back.

I moved back over to the rest of the team. They were fending off a pair of Auros while I wrapped them in my energy. The Auranite energy was pulled from their bodies and flowed into me. Their strength sapped, the Auros fell to the ground and reverted to their human forms. The rush of power nearly caused me to black out, but I managed to keep standing. I pushed the extra energy into Iron Fist and Tiger.

"Woah," said Tiger leaping at another Auromorph.

"Whatever is creating these Auromorphs," I said, "It seems that I can mimic the process while keeping your bodies stable."

"I can see you," called that voice again.

An unknown force pulled me to the ground hard. Spiderman moved over to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"It felt like my bones were being pulled down," I said.

"Like this," it called again.

I was lifted into the air and slammed back down. I coughed at the pain and managed to roll over. From where I lay, I could see over the tops of the trees. A large form rose up and stomped through the trees towards us.

"You see Avery," called the voice, "I too was blessed by the power of the Auranite crystal."

I was slammed against the side of the Hoverjet. The metal from its hull wrapped around my limbs tightly. A grotesque being on four legs stomped through the trees. It had a tree wrapped in its long arms. Some machines had melded into the creature's azure skin.

"But where you were only touched by this power," it laughed, "I was cleansed!"

Time slowed to a crawl as he pulled me away from the Hoverjet. Auracle appeared once more. He was nearly four feet tall now. He had what would pass for hair on his head and a T-Shirt with pants. Funny, Auracle almost looked like me.

"He seems to have a better understanding of our power that is greater than mine," said Auracle, "But he can't pierce this far into it. I chose you after all."

"I need more power," I said boldly.


End file.
